Feral Fire
by XxArtSutcliffxX
Summary: What If John's family sent him to Xavier's School instead of kicking him out. What If John was only 6. What If John meets Wolverine/Logan the first time he tries to leave and Logan persuades him to stay. (Get your mind out of the gutter... for now! ;) What If John becomes attatched to Logan? What If they're mates? What If I don't stop asking questions? You'll get the answers soon.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: **

** Heyyy! This is my very first Wolverine/Pyro story and I'm just trying this out. Might be multi-chaptered, depends on if this first chapter is good. In my story, everyone will be a bit OOC and Pyro will have alot of guys "in love" with him. **

**Rouge/Marie and Kitty/Shadow Cat bashing... a lot. **

** This chapter is only introducing John/Pyro, the next one introduces James/Logan/Wolverine/Jimmy whatever you call him. Also, this may or may not follow the plot of X-Men, its been a long time since I've seen the movie so..bear with me. Ages are different and _John is the youngest kid so he's say... 6 while Bobby is 9 and Angel, Peter, Kitty, and etc. are 10..._ any objections? No? And John won't immediently start liking people, _he's 6_ so he will have crushes, but he and Logan won't get along_ at first_... you'll understand soon.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Art: Logan, Johnny-boy blue here is just getting used to the school, so will you disclaim the story for me.**

**Logan: What?! I'm not even-**

**John: Just do it! I'm not ready to die yet!**

**Art: Did I say you could leave the corner?!**

**John: N-No... *Looks at you* *Mouths* HELP ME!**

**Art: Get in the corner, and I'm taking your lighter! **

**John, (In his corner): NOOO!**

**Logan: Anyways, Art Sutcliff doesn't own X-Men and she NEVER will, no matter how much she bids for it. Crazy...**

**Art: Heart breaker!**

**Logan: I know :D**

** Hope you Enjoy~ Sorry for spelling!**

* * *

_**Summary:**_

** What If John's family sent him to Xavier's School instead of kicking him out. What If John was only 6. What If John meets Wolverine/Logan the first time he tries to leave and Logan persuades him to stay. (Get your mind out of the gutter... _for now!_ ;) What If John becomes attached to Logan? What If they're mates? What If I don't stop asking questions? You'll get the answers your looking for in my story.**

_ 'My first day here and I already hate it' _were the thoughts of John Allerdyce as he walked behind Storm towards his room. _'Give it a few days, you'll enjoy it'_ came the thoughts of The Professor inside of John's head, making him jump. "Here we are," Storm said, opening the door of a frost-covered room. John immediently started radiating heat off of him, warming the room. Robert Drake, also known as Bobby, looked up when some of the room started to heat up.

"Bobby, I'd like you to meet your new roommate, John... John this is your new room," Storm said, breaking the ice. John just walked over to his bed and plopped his suitcase down, while Bobby studied his new roommate. He had to admit, John was pretty cute. "Hi, I'm Bobby," Bobby said, once Storm left. John barely even looked up. Finally, after some silence, Bobby could hear him whisper, "John" and he smiled. "So, what's your power... since you obviously know what mine is?" Bobby asked, watching John contemplate his answer. "I can create fire...but I carry my lighter with me because at first I could only mani-pu-la-te* it... It's like a memory, my friend gave it to me." John said looking down. "Someone set us up... well, I'm sure we'll be great friends though..." Bobby said, thinking how cliché it was that they have fire and ice as roommates. "Friends?" John asked, not familiar with the term. "You've never had a friend before?" Bobby asked, confused. _'What kind of parents did he have, and how did they raise him?' _"I did, but I never saw him after my family stopped letting me go outside since I set my cousin's hair on fire... back then I could only mani-pu-la-te it but it still scared everyone." John started flicking his lighter. _Flick Swoosh Click, Flick Swoosh Click._

_ **Flashback:**_

_** A 4 year old John sat playing with his friend, Kyle** when his big cousin Emilee (Em-Il-EE) ran outside yelling at them...**_

_**"Pickle-head! Auntie Marlie*** and Uncle Peter**** said that I could have your toy car and teddy bear! Ha Ha!" He said, holding out the toys. "And what are you doing? Are you playing with your Boy-Friend?" He teased. "Leave him alone!" Kyle said, pushing John behind him slightly. "Aww at least he sticks up for you" He teased, pushing Kyle onto the ground. "Agh!" Kyle said, holding his arm. When Emilee pushed him, he landed on his arm. John ran over to help Kyle when Emilee held up his hand. "One move and your boyfriend goes up in flames" "He's not my boyfriend!" John said, trying to buy him some time so he could sneak over and help Kyle out. "Shut up, no wonder no one likes you, even this loser will leave you one day." He said smirking. John was so far gone that he couldn't even hear the screams his 13 year old cousin was making, next thing he knew, his family and the police were outside. **_

_**"It might be best If you keep him inside and away from fire" John could hear the police say. The next day Charles Xavier showed up and John was being transported to Xavier's School. **_

_**End Flashback~**_

John didn't realize he was crying until Bobby had pulled him into a hug. "That must have been awful!" Bobby said, holding his friend closer. "Does this mean that your my friend?" John asked, holding Bobby tighter. "Of course I am... we should get some sleep, classes are tomorrow" Bobby said, just now looking at the clock. John smiled even in his sleep, he had found his best friend.

The next day, Bobby found John glued to his side. "Don't leave me!" John said, rushing after Bobby and out of their room. When classes started, Bobby found John right beside him and sitting on the floor. Eventually, Bobby would tell John to get up and John would plop himself right onto Bobby's lap, embarrasing him and making his teacher's laugh. During lunch they had to have John's classes changed, because he wouldn't let Bobby walk two feet away from him.

John had further proven his possessive point during lunch when Bobby had found himself sandwiched between Rouge and Kitty, John had pushed Kitty off of her chair and sat in her place, acting like he had done nothing wrong.  
"Hey!" Kitty had said, and John had ignored her. Rouge glared at John and helped Kitty stand up, then proceeded to rant about how John was a "stupid hot-headed pig" and how he "didn' know self-control even if it hit 'im in the face" they ran off and came back with smirks on their faces. John knew from then on that he didn't like Kitty and Rouge. John eventually got called to The Professor's office where he still played innocent. "I didn't see her" John said, with an innocent look on his face. As John looked at the faces of Storm, Cyclops, and Kurt, he knew he might as well take a seat.

Meanwhile, back in the lunch room, Bobby tried to stand up for John by saying things like, "He's only six!" or "He didn't see you" but Bobby knew that there was no excuse for John pushing Kitty off her seat. Maybe John was just jealous of Kitty and Rouge taking away the attention that Bobby fully had on him and wanted to prove a point by pushing her down. Maybe he was saying that he wasn't gonna let Kitty and Rouge still his only friend from him. _'Maybe I'm looking at this completly wrong'_ Bobby thought, picking at the food on his tray.

**End~s**

* * *

**A/N:**

***: I had to have John talk like this because he's only 6 years young.**

****: Kyle was the only person who didn't make fun of John, he's a year older than John and John's only friend in the flashbacks. He's also the one who gave John the lighter... Yeah, John's parents are shit-heads.**

***** & ****: I don't know John's parent's real names so bear with me here. I couldn't care less about his parents because they are douchebags. **

** What did you think of the first chapter? I know we all loved possessive John. If we're lucky enough, I might be able to post chapter 2 that introduces Logan before I pass out from exaustion... I'll see. Stay tuned for Feral Fire chapter 2. :D REVIEWs make me update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

** Heyyy! This is my second chapter of Feral Fire, a Wolverine/Pyro story, and I'm just trying this out. I have decided to make it multi-chaptered, even if no one reads it. In my story, everyone will be a bit OOC and Pyro will have a lot of guys "in love" with him.**

**Rouge/Marie and Kitty/Shadow Cat bashing... a lot. :D**

** This chapter is only introducing James/Logan/Wolverine/Jimmy or whatever you call him. Also, this may or may not follow the plot of X-Men, its been a long time since I've seen the movie so..bear with me. Ages are different and _John is the youngest kid so he's say... 6 while Bobby is 9 and Angel, Peter, Kitty, Rouge, and etc. are 10, Logan is 32 but he doesn't age... it'll be explained later in the chapters, Storm is 29, Jean and Kurt are 31, Cyclops/Scott is 27... Magneto and Charles are old and Multiple Man and Mystique are 23_... any objections? No? Just so you know, John won't immediently start liking people, he's_ 6_ so he will have "crushes", but he and Logan won't get along at first... you'll understand soon.**

** A/N: We meet Wolverine in this chapter! YAY! :D**

**Disclaimer:**

** Art: Warren, will you disclaim the story for me.**

** Warren: No..**

** Art: Just do it! I'm to lazy to walk over and ask Peter.**

** Peter: I'm right behind you..**

** Warren: Shut up tin-man**

** Peter: No, you and Art don't own me**

** Art/Mystique: Thank you! Now I don't have to say it anymore...**

** Real Art: They actually fell for it? Slow people... Anyways, I don't own X-Men... read on little blonde spoonzez.**

** Hope you Enjoy~ Sorry for spelling!**

**Summary:**

** What If John's family sent him to Xavier's School instead of kicking him out. What If John was only 6. What If John meets Wolverine/Logan the first time he tries to leave and Logan persuades him to stay. (Get your mind out of the gutter... for now! ;) What If John becomes attached to Logan? What If they're mates? What If I don't stop asking questions? You'll get the answers your looking for in my story.**

**Enjoy my story~~~~~~~~~~**

Wolverine, or as he calls himself Logan, had just arrived at Xavier's School. Trailing behind Storm as she showed him where everything was, he noticed that the halls were completly quiet. "It's past the children's curfew so they should all be in bed," Storm said, thinking of the time she had caught John and Bobby sneaking around in the cupboards, looking for snacks. "So you can wander around, but don't open any of the doors that have numbers on them, those are the children's rooms." Storm said, breaking herself out of her thoughts.

_ 'I can tell my time here will be...entertaining' _Wolverine thought, walking out of the **"Briefing Room"** and down the halls. He followed the smell of beer into the kitchen, and found himself digging through the fridge and cabinets so he could let loose. A cough brought him out of his thoughts. "Now, what would Storm say if she found ya' lookin' for booze, either way, your lookin' in the wrong spots." Rouge said, making Logan stop in his tracks to look at the 10 year old girl with her arms crossed.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Logan asked, thinking back to what Storm told him. "Who are ya'?" Rouge asked, completely ignoring Logan's question and sitting on the counter. "I asked you a question first," Logan said, growing annoyed with the little know-it-all already. "I asked ya' a question second." Rouge said, sitting down and raising an eyebrow, saying _'try me'. _

"I'm Logan, and you are?" He asked, trying not to loose his cool. "I'm Marie, but call me Rouge" Rouge said, moving some things around on the counter top. "Ah here we are" Rouge said, when she heard the beep. She hopped off the counter and opened the cabinet. Inside were different name brands of booze, from Crown Royal to cheap wine. Logan smirked when Rouge smiled. _' I'm starting to like this kid.' _He said, grabbing some bottles and turning to leave.

"Before ya' go, let me warn ya'... stay away from **John Allerdyce** he's bad news, I tell ya'. Corruptin' poor Bobby and stealin' all of Bobby's attention. If ya' ask me, I think _John _likes _my_ Bobby. Anyway, you'll know who I'm talkin' 'bout when ya' see 'im." Rouge said, finishing her little rant and walking off. _'I hope she knows I have no idea what she's talkin' about...' _Hearing a noise in the distance, Logan took off after it.

As he rounded the corner, he caught sight of a boy holding a bag filled with clothes. "And just where do you think your goin' little boy?" He asked making said boy turn around. As he caught sight of him, he couldn't stop himself when he said, "Oh Shit!" scaring the little boy, and himself in the process.

**End~s**

**A/N: **

** Who do you think the little boy was... your right, John Allerdyce... Finally. Been planning this since forever. Kinda shorter than the last chapter... I think. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Reviews make me update faster. **


End file.
